Don't Be Afraid
by Misty Narumi
Summary: ONESHOT little Yugi couldn't help but be afraid of the darkness. He his helped by the little angel of darkness himself........R


Yay! My first one-shot! Hello everybody! It's me, Chii-kun88! This idea somehow popped up into my head. Well, anyways enjoy and don't forget to review after reading! I also wasn't sure if anyone would like this. I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Don't Be Afraid

"Okaa-chan…Okaa-chan," A little boy with tri-colored spiky hair tugged the blanket on the side of the bed. He held a white stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Yugi, go back to sleep," Mr. Mutou moaned.

"What is it, Yugi? What's wrong?" Mrs. Mutou asked.

Yugi held his little bunny close to him. "I…. I can't sleep because…. because I'm afraid of the dark. Also, I'm afraid something scary might jump on me."

"Go back to sleep," Mr. Mutou grumbled in a bitter tone.

Mrs. Mutou ignored her husband's order. She smiled at her son. "I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind if you sleep with him," she suggested.

"Demo, his snores will make things worse and keep me awake."

Mrs. Mutou chuckled. "Why don't you sleep with mommy and daddy?"

Yugi's face shined until it faded when his father protested, "NO, he needs to start growing up and be a man." His father was still lying down on the bed as he said this.

"But honey…."

Mr. Mutou threw his sheets away from him. He stood out of bed and walked over to Yugi. As his father was approaching him, Yugi felt a slight fear and shivered as he felt his father's presence. Yugi never understood why he had the feeling of fear from his father. His father was never there for him and hardly showed Yugi much love.

Yugi closed his eyes and held his bunny close to him. He was picked up and dragged by his father when he opened his eyes. Mrs. Mutou watched her husband carry her son out of the room.

"I want to sleep with Otou-chan," Yugi cried.

"Shut up and stop crying."

As Mr. Mutou reached Yugi's room, he put Yugi down and walked out the door slamming the door behind him. Yugi whimpered as he walked over to his bed. He let himself fall on top of his bed and sobbed while cuddling his bunny. Tears streamed down wetting his pillow but he didn't care and couldn't stop crying. He suddenly stopped crying as he heard a voice of a young boy.

"What's wrong little one? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

Yugi looked and became startled to find a young boy, about two years older then him, standing a few inches away from him. The young boy had big amethyst crimson eyes and spiky tri-colored hair as Yugi's, but with extra blonde strips of blonde hair. His outfit was all black, almost punk and had small black angel wings on his back. On his left ear, he had what look like a unique-odd clip earring.

"There is no need to be startled or afraid of this one," the young boy said.

Yugi sat up on his bed. He wondered who was this boy? Where did he come from? He wanted to ask these questions, but "Then, what should I call you?"

The young boy smiled. "A friend." He then put on a curious look. "Why were you crying?"

Yugi held his head down a little. "Ano, I can't help but be afraid of the dark and I can't sleep peacefully when I'm afraid." Yugi clenched tightly onto his pajamas while holding in his tears.

The young boy nodded his head. "Come here and touch my wings."

"Demo…."

"Don't worry."

Yugi walked over to the young boy and touched the feathers tips. Yugi's eyes widened with amazement. The boy's wings were soft and warm.

As Yugi was feeling the boy's wings, the young boy said, "See, there is nothing to fear from the dark."

Yugi looked at the young boy confused of what he just said.

The black angel started to explain. "For you see, I am the little angel of darkness born from the darkness itself. However, unlike other creatures of darkness, I am harmless. Fear is something all humans create themselves other then of being something humans are born with."

"Before I came here, I was once afraid to be in the light's presence. But that changed when I felt a bit incomplete and wanted to search for my light. Light and darkness balances each other to be complete. You are my little angel of light. It's okay to be afraid sometimes, but there are times when you have to be strong and brave to reach the goals you sent forth."

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, as his room was peaceful and silent as the night. He opened his eyes once again to the little black angel with a smile and nod. "I understand."

Yugi walked to his bed and climbed into it. He covered himself with his sheets and snuggled against his bunny plushie. As he lay there on his pillow with his eyes on the angel, he asked, "Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

The little angel nodded. "Yes."

Yugi closed his eyes and whispered, "Arigatou, Yami Tenshi, mou hitori no boku."

The dark little angel replied softly, "Oyasuminasai, Hikari Tenshi, Aibou."

Chii-kun- so, what did you all think? Kawaii? PLEASE tell me what you think of this story! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
